


The Sky Might Fall But We Are Still Standing

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serious, Serious Injuries, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: The crash jerked Jessie awake. She let out a moan as a wave of refreshed pain rolled over her. Somehow the pillar still stood. How long since Tifa and Cloud had been with her? A rumble from somewhere high above. Who could say how long she had left. Tempting to wait it out but- No. With a sob of pain, she pushed upright against the wall. Panting she stumbled forward.Jessie clings to life at the pillar and takes the opportunity to get out before the worst.
Relationships: Biggs & Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie & Wedge, Wedge & Biggs - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Sky Might Fall But We Are Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Much like [_Tired of Waiting for the End_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412195), this was written from the anon prompt on Tumblr: _"What if due to a set of wacky misunderstandings Cloud, Tifa and Barret got squished by the plate drop while Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are left with being the protagonists and saving Aerith and then the world"_

The crash jerked Jessie awake. She let out a moan as a wave of refreshed pain rolled over her. Somehow the pillar still stood. How long since Tifa and Cloud had been with her? A rumble from somewhere high above. Who could say how long she had left. Tempting to wait it out but- No. With a sob of pain, she pushed upright against the wall. Panting she stumbled forward.

A little easier with perseverance, but she must be doing untold damage to her body. Wounds tearing, damaged joints, blood loss- No. Don’t think about it.

Get down and get clear- She might make it out before the end. Might not. Nothing for it, but slow, steady movement.

Jessie descended. Stairs where they were available, struggling with the ladders where the preceding conflict and wrecked them. She jumped at every loud noise, certain each time her time was up.

She almost missed Biggs, slumped back against one wall. For him to still be here- Little chance of anything but the worst. Should keep going. Jessie struggled over to him. “Biggs-“

“Jessie?” He peered up at her blearily, one hand pressed tight against his chest.

“You’re-“ No time. “Can you move?”

He offered her a pained grin. “Dunno. Not in any shape for fighting.”

“Idiot.” Jessie grinned. “That’s what Cloud’s for.”

Biggs chuckled. “Yeah. You see him too?”

“Yeah.” A glance to the ceiling. “Him and Tifa were on the way up to help Barret. Didn’t think I’d do any good so-“

He nodded. “Figured we should try and get out if we can?”

“Yeah.” Jessie reached down, wincing as Biggs grasped her wrist. He staggered when upright, but maintained his balance. Deep red stained his shirt.

“Let’s go.” His voice little more than a rasp. If they could find some materia or something- Leave that for when you’re out Rasberry.

Together they struggled down the stairs. The end of everything hung in the air, still sparing them the inevitable. Had it all worked? Had Cloud, Barret and Tifa successfully held off the attack? Was the pillar okay? No way to see or tell.

Sector Seven looked deserted when they staggered out from the chain link fence. A number of fires blazed on buildings; Seventh Heaven was still standing, but a broken helicopter blazed in front of it. “Marlene-“ Biggs winced and cut off.

“Tifa will have gotten her safe. I’m sure of it.” Jessie dragged her gaze from their headquarters. Where now? No time to rest. The gate to Sector Six wasn’t far, but still represented a long hike to get clear. “And-“

“Come back!” A familiar voice yelled. A tortoise-shell cat ran past and after it blundered- “Wedge!”

“Jessie! Biggs!” Wedge dithered, hopping from one foot to the other. “I couldn’t keep hold of Biggie. I think he’s going home. I have to-“

“Okay. But we need to be quick.” She sucked in another breath. Last ones in the sector; no one else to help. “Let’s get him and get out. Help me with Biggs.”

Awkwardly they shouldered their comrade, pushing down the side streets after the disappearing form of the cat. Easier to abandon it and hope all this was for nothing. But no. Not after Wedge spent so long caring for his pets. No one – besides Shinra – should suffer today. No time to glance back at the pillar. No way to resist glancing up to the plate, though how could they possibly react in time if it did fall?

Ahead an opening yawned in the poisoned earth of Sector Seven; the white hindquarters of Biggie vanished inside. Wedge left Biggs and hurried forward, shouting something. Jessie tried to call out- An explosion split the air, a roll of thunder louder than anything. A succession of smaller cracks followed it. Behind them, the top of the pillar disintegrated. Wedge gawped; Jessie pushed Biggs forward, all attention on the hole. One chance now.

Heavy objects smashed into the ground around them, the entire sky screeching and creaking. Not enough time- The hole sloped down into some subterranean cavern. Somehow there was light down there. “Barret. Tifa. Cloud-“

Jessie grabbed Wedge’s shirt. “Come on!”

No time for grace or safety; Jessie dove forward, taking Biggs and Wedge with her. Shoulder awkwardly smashing into the dirt slope, the movement wrenching it as she cartwheeled, the others tumbling with her. Another bounce, another jar against her legs, whimpers of pain from Biggs and sharp outbursts from Wedge- The metal grill smashed against her and mercifully stopped her movement.

A crash and the world was over, the metallic grill reverberating beneath her.

But slowly, little by little it was clear she still lived. The noise – louder and more intense than any sound she had heard in her life – ended. Dust rained from above, the air filled with hideous metallic screeching. She breathed. Continued to breath, coughing at the dust wave flooding the air. Two coughs from beside her in the now dingey light. The other two were okay.

Her parents.

Somehow overlooked in the chaos. No time to call them, to beg Mom to take Dad and get him clear. Anywhere. Just find a hotel somewhere else on the Upper Plate. She winced, squeezing her eyes tight. With all the chaos, all the blame, surely Shinra had done something for their own people? Almost funny. Imagining they would care about anyone after dropping an entire plate.

Jessie sat up. The hole they descended through was dark, potentially clogged with debris. Hopefully they could get back out that way. Little to see of this place - whatever it was. Wymer had mentioned something about an underground Shinra lab in the sector. Not something she had given much thought to. Was this it? “You both okay?”

“Yeah.” Biggs sounded breathless and somewhat laconic.

“Aerith did a good number on me.” Wedge sat up.

“Aerith?” Jessie blinked. Biggs inhaled sharply.

“Oh, yeah. She’s a friend of Tifa and Cloud’s. She patched me up when I fell off the pillar.” Wedge grinned. “She helped me get everyone out of the Sector. And she went to get Marlene.”

Some of the tension in Jessie’s chest lifted. “Then she is okay?”

“Should be.” Wedge hung his head. “Though not sure if Aerith did get to her or where she’ll be. Or how to find Barret.”

“I-“ Biggs forced himself upright, his face so pale. “I think I know were Marlene will be. Maybe where the others are too.”

“Huh?”

“It’s-“ He shook his head. “I’ll show you. We have to get to Sector Five.”

“All that way? You’re in no shape-“

“We gotta stick together.”

Jessie conceded the point. First things; check they could still get out. By some quirk of fate, the hole was free of blockages. The now warped plate section had fallen and left a sufficient cavity beneath to allow them to move. Awkward movements, carrying Biggs between them stumbling through the maze of the wrecked sector. Somehow the entrance to the maintenance tunnels still stood.

They stopped to rest once they emerged into Sector Six. However much Biggs insisted he could keep on going, he needed to medical attention. Marle was frantically organising people in amongst the debris; she peeled off from her efforts to shove a Cure materia into Jessie’s hands. Neither she nor anyone else had seen anything of Barret, Tifa or Cloud. She had seen Aerith headed for Seventh Heaven.

Jessie frowned. “And you just let her go?”

Marle looked uncomfortable. “I had to get the rest out.”

“But you were fine leaving Barret’s daughter to some stranger? What if something went wrong? Barret keeps telling her not to talk to strangers and you left it to a stranger to get her to safety.” The volume of Jessie's voice was rising. Marle looked exhausted, not meeting Jessie’s gaze. Someone yelled for her and with a murmured apology, Marle hurried away. Biggs caught her arm when she tried to pursue.

“Leave it.”

“But-“

“I know.” Biggs took a shuddering breath; Jessie cursed and cast the spell. “Thanks. And if Aerith was involved-“ He smiled. “No way Marlene didn’t make it out.”

“You so sure?”

Wedge frowned. “How do you know Aerith?”

Biggs hesitated. “Let’s- Let’s get moving. I’ll tell you on the way.” Strange.

The spell completed; Biggs retained his haggard look and was still covered in blood, but he breathed easier. Jessie’s lighter wounds were soon healed. And ahead of them, the long walk through the ruins of Sector Six, Wall Market and into Sector Five. “I used to spend a lot of time in Sector Five. I worked at an orphanage called Leaf House.”

Jessie cocked her head to one side. “I feel like you’ve mentioned this before?”

“It came up a few times. Didn’t want to get any of them mixed up in Avalanche.” He scowled.

“Sector Five though. Other side of Wall Market. Never been over there. Never been much of a need-“ Jessie frowned. “That’s where this Aerith would have taken Marlene?”

“Yeah. I know where she lived.” He sighed. “She’s my ex.” He shot her a significant look.

“Wait, what?” Jessie stared at him. “Do you mean, the ex? The one you dumped when you joined Avalanche?”

“That’s the one.” He winced.

Jessie whistled. “Hell of a coincidence her being involved in all this.”

“Yeah. I met her while working at Leaf House. Before I met Barret. She lives down the road from the orphanage. Used to stop by and visit. And we used to talk-“

“And one thing lead to another and the two of you were an item for a while.” Jessie nodded along.

They walked, conversation after strained by circumstances. Their reactions seemed the opposite of near everyone in the city; all attention focused back at the gaping gap in the sky now. Behind was destruction and death. Ahead- She needed to find a phone. Call Mom. Mom. Had they fallen too? No. They must have gotten out. Must have. After so many of their friends made it. Surely her parents had too.

Long trek along the narrow paths. Through the closed up Wall Market; eerie by contrast to the riot of colour and noise normally found here. A breech in a border wall offered the only route into Sector Five, the sun rising in the distance. Exhausted and aching, but unable to rest. Not yet.

Biggs navigated effortlessly turning them off the path and down a side-street as if he’d done it a hundred times. Possibly had.

Something green- Trick of the light, sleep deprivation, stress- Another burst of green. Almost like- No.

Biggs lead them into a tunnel and they emerged beside a two storey building in the pale morning light. And Jessie’s mouth fell open. Impossible. Absurd. And yet; grass covered the ground. Flowers pushed up from the soil all around the building. “This is Leaf House.”

Jessie fought the urge to scream the obscene question on the tip of her tongue. She took a few shuddering breaths. Calm. She could be calm. Already snapped at Marle. “Biggs. Those are flowers.”

He had the decency to sag. “Yeah. Yeah, they are.” He kept looking ahead. So many responses. Biggs had let Barret talk about how nothing could grow in Midgar thanks to Shinra and here instead was a direct and utter refutation. Concern was understandable. But how- How had no one ever mentioned this to her? How were there no rumours? Nothing had stopped them wandering into the Sector. Absurd to consider the Sector had some secret. What was going on? “I need-“

“We’ll nearly there.”

Jessie nodded. At least one question would have an answer. Biggs lead them both past the orphanage down a curving path. An unfamiliar scent grew in the air. Strange to smell something other than mako- They turned a corner and into paradise. “Biggs. Wha- What. This is where she- Biggs who in the hell were you dating?”

“A florist.”

“A florist?!” Jessie shrieked, her voice echoing in the stillness. Biggs waved his hands, wincing and shooting a worried glance to the house. Jessie made a strangled noise in her throat. “You better have a damned good reason for keeping all this to yourself!”

Biggs scratched at his head. “Yes. And… no.” He sighed. “There’s- Something in this Sector. Something weird.”

“Oh, how convenient!”

“Jessie-“ Wedge reached for her.

“No.” She slapped his hand away. “I want answers.”

Biggs opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I couldn’t remember any of it.” He held up his hands. “I know how that sounds but, please believe me. I could remember Aerith, I remembered the orphanage. But the grass and flowers?” He shrugged. “I didn’t remember them until we got here. It- it happened before. While you’re outside the sector you kinda forget what happened inside it. Or you forget the details. And when you get back-“

“You remember everything?” Wedge put in. Biggs nodded.

Jessie fought to keep her voice level. “Biggs-“

“I know how it sounds, but I swear it’s the truth.”

Absurd claim. Absurd justifications. Not like she could refute either. “Fine.” She gestured to the house. “Lead on.”

Possibly too early, but they needed to know. Biggs knocked loudly on the door. After a long pause, an older woman peered from the stairs. She approached the door with a stern look on her face. “Mister Darklighter.”

“Hi, Mrs. Gainsborough.” He fidgeted; as if transported back to his late teens. “Sorry for waking you and I know I owe Aerith an apology, but-“

“Is Marlene here?” Jessie blurted. Mrs. Gainsborough blinked at her. “Five years old. Pink dress. Lived in Sector Seven-“

“You… don’t look like her mother.”

The tension left Jessie. “Then she is here.” She shared a grin with Biggs and Wedge. “And I’m not. But I’m friends with her father.”

“And Aerith rescued Marlene to help Tifa!” Mrs. Gainsborough looked at him blankly. “She’s Cloud’s friend?” A reaction; widened eyes and a set to her jaw.

“SOLDIERs and Turks.” Mrs. Gainsborough shook her head. “Marlene’s upstairs.”

“Where is Barret?” Jessie glanced at the other two.

“Glad Aerith got her out okay.” Wedge grinned; Mrs. Gainsborough did not smile back. “Is she here? I wanted to thank her-“

“My daughter was taken by Shinra.”

“Wait?” Biggs tensed. “They- What, why would they?”

“Didn’t think she ever told you about her past.” A sigh. “Not my place to reveal that though." She fixed Biggs with a new glare. "I think perhaps you best explain the situation. Over tea.” She retreated back to the house and turned the kettle on. Best not to disturb Marlene for now. Until Barret arrived. Nothing for it but to come clean to the older woman - Elmyra; their involvement with Avalanche, their roles in the destruction of two mako reactors.

But the story contained a hole, a strange empty spot from the point Cloud left Elmyra’s house to Wedge meeting Cloud, Tifa and Aerith at the pillar. Of the intervening time no one could speculate. And still no sign of Barret or Tifa. Or Cloud. A brief reuniting with Marlene when she woke; but they had no news of her father or Tifa. “Can you care for Marlene for a bit longer?” Still needed sleep. Still needed a break, but too much to do now.

“Of course. Seems I can’t break the habit of taking in kids either.” Elmyra smiled ruefully.

“If Barret gets here-“ She described him. “I mean, I hope he’s with Cloud and Tifa-“ She shook her head. “Tell him, tell them, we’re going after Aerith.”

Elmyra paused. “I don’t want to put her in any more danger. After Sector Seven-“

“And you think that the people who did that are going to treat her any more gently while she’s in their clutches?” Jessie shook her head. “We’re getting her back. We owe her. For Marlene.”

Jessie strode away before Elmyra could reply, Biggs and Wedge hurrying in her wake. “We really doing this?” Biggs looked far better after rest and breakfast.

“We are. Aerith got dragged into our mess somehow. Or maybe she already had an issue with Shinra. Point is, looks like its our fault they got hold of her. So we are undoing that.” She stopped beside Leaf House. “Going to need a way up to the Upper plate.” Mom. Need to call Mom. “And then- We’re going to have to assume she’s in the Shinra building I guess. After that-“ She shrugged. “Fool’s errand. Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.”

“Right.” Wedge pumped his fist beside her. “Need to repay Aerith for patching me up.”

Biggs shook his head. “Never expected to see her again.” He grinned. “Well. Guess this’ll make up for before.”

“Good. Now let’s get to it.” How much of this would they remember if Biggs was telling the truth? Better do this before they forgot too much.


End file.
